Lost & Found
by RonmioneForevs
Summary: Hey guys! What happens when they can't find Hermione after the Battle of Hogwarts. This is my third fanfic. It is a slightly dramatic/tragic/happy/romance one-shot set in The Battle of Hogwarts. I'm turning it into a four/five-shot. Please check out my other fanfics and review! Support is needed! You took the time to read it so you can take the time to review! Thanks!Rated T safety
1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! This is my third fanfic. It is a slightly dramatic/tragic/happy/romance one-shot set in The Battle of Hogwarts. Please check out my other fanfics and review! Support is needed! You took the time to read it so you can take the time to review! Thanks! :)**

* * *

As the water came crashing down in the Chamber of Secrets, they realized how close they were to death, how little time the could have. Ron and Hermione turned to each other at the same time, not knowing they were thinking the same thing. Their lips met in what had to be the sweetest kiss in the universe. It was lingering, wild, demanding, chaste, long, and short&sweet at the same. There was only one word to describe it; Amazing. It was like fireworks going off in Ronald's head. He was actually kissing Hermione Granger! The girl he'd fancied, no, loved since fourth year! Their lips soon found a rhythm, moving together and almost caressing each other's lips. It was like the war, the battle, and the rage was finally over for Hermione. But, when they came back to reality and realized it wasn't, they finally broke apart. Their eyes, looking so deep into each other's, whispered 'I Love You's'; they didn't need to say it. Hermione even had her _'one day I'm going to have Ron Weasley's seven babies face'_ on that they both recognised. **(A/N did you ever watch Everything Wrong With The Deathly Hallows Part 1** and **Part 2.)** But Ron did say it. He reached up and cupped her face with his hands. "Hermione Jean Granger, I love you with all of my being; and I am not going to hide it, not now." Tears welled in Hermione's eyes; all of her dreams were coming true. Ron was still holding her face gently, stroking her cheek with his thumb, and looking for a response. "Oh Ron!" Hermione was choking on her words. "I love you too!" She jumped into his arms, knowing he'd catch her, and he did. After he'd swung her around and put her down, Ron spoke first. "So...This is over between us now?" She felt an entire new weight set on her shoulders. _Did he already want to end it with her before he started!?_ "What?" She managed to squeak out. "Y'know. Us...pretending to still be just friends." She felt the weight being lifted and let out a relieved sigh. "It has been for a while, Ron. It has been for a while." "But...now it's official? Now...You're my girlfriend?" "Yes Ron! What'd you think?! I'd say 'no Ron...even though I just admitted my most heavily guarded secret that _I love you_ you are an arrogant prat and I also hate you'?" Ron was cowering under her stare, and really did look ashamed at his slight stupidity. Her gaze softened and turned into a warm smile, but then her head turned reluctantly towards the exit of the Chamber. Ron took her hand in his as they both looked ready to leave. "We'll make it out of this together-" He was cut off by Hermione finishing for him. "Or not at all." And with that, they made their way back into the battle.

* * *

As they rushed through the battle, hand-in-hand, Ron and Hermione were trying incredibly hard to dodge, block, and fire spells and curses. As they nearly missed one of Voldemort's giant's big metal stick thing, Ron shoved her inside a giant bell, barely making it under himself. His mind was reeling. _Oh. My. God. Percy's dead...Harry fake died. The snake's gone. There's flashing lights that I must stay away from. Harry's off dueling Voldemort somewhere. I'm just trying to rush through this and keep my love safe._ That was his main focus, making sure Hermione and him survived this. Though, if anything, he was unintentionally hurting Hermione, not helping her. He was moving a lot faster than Hermione thought he could and Hermione was having a lot of trouble ducking curses while he was dragging her along. He heard a shriek from next to him and felt a tugging on his hand as hers left his. "Hermione!" As he searched for for her in the crowd he was practically hyperventilating. He hoped she was just swept away, still able to fight. For the rest of the day he just spent searching and fighting, but not daring to look at the bodies on the ground. He was to afraid it would confirm his worst fear.

* * *

As the battle died down and the Death Eaters that weren't dead or captured, fleeded or killed themselves, Ron could see Harry walking into the Great Hall. "Ron! He's gone. Voldemort's dead! It is finally over." What started to worry Harry was that Ron stayed blank, except for slightly furrowed brows. He wondered if Ron was hit with a Null and Void or Confundus charm. But then it started to sink in, Hermione wasn't with him. Harry looked over to where the Weasley bunch was huddled on the bleachers, _she wasn't there either. No...I -it can't be._ "Ron...Where is Hermione?" It was only then that Ron acknowledged that Harry was there and in fact still alive. "H-Harry...She...we were s-seperated during the battle. I- I still can't find her!" Harry recognised this as Ron's panic mode. Luckily, Harry could now go into damage control mode. "Okay...Look. She couldn't have gone far. She was probably in another room fighting...Or, there is the p-possibility that..." Harry didn't want to say the rest...that a member of the Golden Trio may not be with them anymore. Instead, his eyes scanned the ground and the bodies that littered it. "No!" Harry's head snapped up at the sudden exclamation. "She's not d-d-d-dead! We will find her! She might be injured...but she won't be dead." Ron nearly whisper this last word as determination set in.

* * *

 **Hey guys! This is my third fanfic. It is a slightly dramatic/tragic/happy/romance one-shot set in The Battle of Hogwarts. I'm turning it into a four/five-shot. Please check out my other fanfics and review! Support is needed! You took the time to read it so you can take the time to review! Thanks! :)**


	2. Found

**IMPORTANT**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! This is where Hermione is found, but just how badly is she injured? HERMIONE WON'T BE DEAD. It will just seem like it at first. I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. Busy with school preparation, shopping, 4-H and chores. Plus I've been reading too much fanfiction to get any done. Please leave any suggestions of fanfiction for me to read about Hermione dead and Ron grieving, Hermione sick and Ron taking care of her, Hermione injured and Ron taking care of her, or Hermione getting her first/any period. (mostly preferred Ron taking care of her.) Some may say I'm obsessed but I say I'm just a fanatic. Please check out my other fanfics and review! Support is needed! You took the time to read it so you can take the time to review! Thanks! :)  
**

* * *

 _As Ron was dragging her along Hermione was finding it harder and harder to dodge curses thrown at her. As she saw what she recognised as the killing curse flying at her, she moved to jump out of the way but Ron's firm grip prevented her. As it came into contact with her chest it felt as though her body was being ripped to pieces. She was thrown back and moments later she was aware of hitting a wall. She heard a crack as she felt her legs go numb. She was also aware of stones crumbling and falling around her as her world turned black.  
_

* * *

Ron was now sitting against the bleachers with the rest of his family moping about Hermione and Percy. He, Harry, Ginny, Bill, and George looked everywhere. In the corridors, classrooms, and...well...everywhere. Charlie and Fred were getting their wounds treated. "Hey Ron, why don't we start to help cleaning up. Ya know, while we wait. Just something to get our minds off the current... situation." Harry suggested. They had told a group of uninjured aurors of their predicament and they had set off a search party right away. Hermione wasn't going to be off the trace until September 19th anyway, so they had a better chance of tracking her magic. Ron reluctantly agreed to go and help clean up. The school had already been getting repaired with the help of anyone who was willing. He and Harry made their way to a pile of rubble which used to be a wall. The two started to reconstruct the rubble back into a wall with the help of their magic and trusty wands. "H-Harry, what's that?" Ron questioned as he disturbingly discovered what looked to be like an arm with the word MUDBLOOD scared into it. Both Harry's and Ron's breaths hitched and they shared a fearful, knowing look before moving the rest off the rubble to uncover the rest of the body. "Oh, Hermione!" Ron half breathed half shouted as he pulled her limp body into his lap. He prayed to God that she was still alive while checking her pulse. He felt a flicker. In the few hours of which they couldn't find her she had lost a lot of blood, and he was relieved she was still alive. As he scooped her up to go get help, with tears of all relief, worry, and grief running down his face, he looked over her visible injuries. She had a long gash going from her temple down to her jawbone on the left side of her face, a...not-right-position looking shoulder, a mysteriously bleeding unknown injury from her back... and front, something that just didn't feel right on her lower back, and... _oooooooo_...a bone sticking out of her right calf. She also had multiple bruises and cuts covering her face, arms, and legs. _This isn't right._ He thought. _She doesn't deserve this._

* * *

As Ron burst into the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey was caught slightly off guard at the battered body in his arms. He threw him a portkey to St. Mungo's, and as soon as it made contact with his jumper, they were transported.

* * *

The sudden appearance of the Red-Head boy and Bushy-Haired girl caught the attention of a few mediwitchs which immediately sprung into action. The next series of actions that occurred happened so fast that he didn't know what led to Hermione floating away down the Emergency Room all with a mediwizard questioning him about what had happened...

* * *

 _ **CLIFFHANGER! Kind of!**_

 _ **PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER RON AND HERMIONE FANFICS AND REVIEW!**_

 **Please leave any suggestions of fanfiction for me to read about Hermione dead and Ron grieving, Hermione sick and Ron taking care of her, Hermione injured and Ron taking care of her, or Hermione getting her first/any period. (mostly preferred Ron taking care of her.) Some may say I'm obsessed but I say I'm just a fanatic. Please check out my other fanfics and review! Support is needed! You took the time to read it so you can take the time to review! Thanks! :)**


	3. Ruddy War

**IMPORTANT**

 **Author's Note are important because it can regard and explain things, not to mention you keep in touch with the Author's thoughts, feelings, and situations.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! I am so, so sorry that I am uploading so late, but school started and I haven't had much time for anything else. Not to mention I got sick with strep. But no worries, I'm not dead. Not to mention I've also been watching too many videos and reading too much. Please check out my other fanfics and review! Support is needed! You took the time to read it so you can take the time to review! Thanks! :)**

 **WARNING: So much useless fluff and nonsense!**

 _ **Reviews help me move this story along!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everything! Even Ron. (sniff sniff.)**_

* * *

 _The sudden appearance of the Red-Head boy and Bushy-Haired girl caught the attention of a few mediwitchs which immediately sprung into action. The next series of actions that occurred happened so fast that he didn't know what led to Hermione floating away down the Emergency Room all with a Mediwizard questioning him about what had happened..._

* * *

Ron tried in vain to push his way through and get to Hermione, and was vaguely aware of being pushed back into the Emergency Waiting/Reception Room chair and somebody was shaking his shoulders. "Sir? Sir? Hello, I'm Tom, Healer Viccori's assistant. He's the one that will be attending to the woman you brought in today. I'm going to need your name, the patient you brought with you's name, and I need to know what happened. We also require you to fill out a few forms for her to the extent of your knowledge and then we can get you checked out. I think you've been hit with a nerve damaging curse. I don't think this one is fatal, but it still needs to be treated ASAP." Tom said as he sat down next to him with a small smile, handing him a clipboard with papers and muggle pen, and took out a notepad and pen for himself.

"Um... I'm Ronald Bilius Weasley and that was Hermione Jean Granger. We were in the midst of the battle and all of a sudden I couldn't find her. It was a couple hours before we located her under a pile of rubble." He replied as his voice hitched.

"Ah. Unfortunate that is... We've only just caught wind that the second wizarding war was started... and over and done with. We reckon that there are loads more to come. Just fill out those papers you have there Mr. Weasley and then I'll take them back and then get to tending to you."

Ron looked at the papers glad this was a subject he could relate to. He was always at her exams. Who would've thought that Hermione Granger would be terrified of medical personal and places. The Hogwarts school yearly health exams were usually divided between a weekend. A-M Last names on Saturday and N-Z Last names on Sunday. You see, it was always required that even a Muggleborn get an exam in the magical world because witches and wizards had slightly different body systems than muggles. They needed different care and nutrition. Once a wizard/witch graduated Hogwarts, they were assigned a healer in which they would go to once a year. She would refuse to go to Madame Pomfrey's exams unless he dragged her there. He usually ended up holding her down for most of it, too. He knew everything about her health.

He checked marked the boxes that read

DROS (Dwarfed Reproductive Organs Syndrome)

Allergens: (he wrote) Pollen, Penicillin Based Antibiotics; Citric Fruits;

Dairy Intolerant

He thought he should've been able to check mark Anxiety. He shook his head...until a small but sharp pain shot through his back. She always denied it, but he knew she definitely had anxiety. He thought back on when he first found out these things.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

 **ANXIETY:**

 _It was second year, and Ron was trying to do the incredibly long potion's essay that Snape assigned while keeping focused with out boring himself to death. That was not an easy task...Especially when Hermione Granger was sitting in the arm chair across from him and kept tapping her muggle writing thingy and biting her nails and looking so damn beautiful in the fire light. "Do you mind?" Ron snapped. Hermione looked straight ahead as he noticed she had tears in her eyes and was breathing quite heavily. Before he could blink she bolted out the door and out the Gryffyndor Common Room portrait. "Hermione wait!" He didn't mean to upset her, he was just agitated. He ran after her until he found her collapsed on her hands and knees in front of bathroom. He dropped down by her side and it seemed as if she was suffocating as a terrified face came into view. She rolled on to her bottom and backed up against the wall hugging her knees close to her chest and looking around the hallway frantically. What he didn't know is that she felt like the walls were closing in around her, and there was no escape. He could hear her hyperventilating as hot tears streamed down her face when he finally figured it out. She was having a panic attack! "Shhh. Sh." He attempted to make soothing noises as he softly blew cool air into her face and grabbed her arms from around her knees and pulled them back. He somehow eased her to where she was lying on the ground and he had one arm pinning her arm and his hand lightly stoking her hair and his other arm around her waist as he hummed a song his mother used to sing. She started calming down and he knew that his method was working. When he thought she had calmed down most of the way he sat her back up into a sitting position. "Are you alright?" He asked, just wanting to know a truthful answer._

 _"Yes. M'fine. I- I guess I was just nervous about the Physical, Verbal, and Magical test we took last Tuesday. It was worth seventy-five percent of our grade for Transfiguration for the term and I'm a bit frightened I didn't do very well. We get our results tomorrow. I got a bit overwhelmed I guess and your snap just sent me off. I apologize, I shouldn't have been making distracting noises while you're actually studying for once." She made a long-winded reply._

 _"Hermione, you of all people have nothing to worry about. You'll have passed it with flying colors just like every other exam you've ever taken. Also, never apologize. You never do anything wrong." He blushed after saying this. He made a daring move to put his arm around her and she leaned her head into his neck. After a few minutes of cuddling, he felt her weight go heavy on him. "Hermione. 'Mione." He whispered and shook her gently. When he got no response he knew there was no waking her, she must've been been dead tired, for it was now around midnight. He stood up, looked her over, and though he doubted he'd be able to do it, tried to pick her up. He got her in a bridal style and cradled her into him. As he made his way down to the common room, he couldn't help but let out a few grunts. It wasn't that she was heavy, no, in fact he thought she was perfect. She had a thin waste, but not too thin. It was just that he wasn't strong enough, and his arms were protesting against her weight. **'** **Maybe I should join a gym.'** Thought Ron as he remembered Hermione talk about a muggle gym that her brother went to. He stopped in front of the girls' staircase. **'Shit.'** He couldn't take her up to her dorm room, but he didn't want her sleeping on the couch. He made his way up the boys' staircase and into the 2nd years' dorm room. He walked over to his own bunk and set her down, then went to go back down to the common room. But, something stopped him. He looked down at what was holding him back and his stomach did a flip flop. Hermione's hand was grasping his tightly and she stirred in her sleep when he tried to pull away. He sighed and climbed into the bed too. It was just a small double bunk, so he had maneuvered himself so Hermione was lying directly on top of him. He timidly pulled pulled the covers over the both of them and let his hands come to rest on her shoulder. He let out a shaky breath but fell into a very restful sleep. _

_Ron awoke to a laughing all around his bed. He slowly opened his eyes, clearly annoyed that his dream of a chocolate tasting Hermione had been disrupted. He looked down at the source of the laughter, a peacefully sleeping Hermione in his arms, and shooed them off. He really didn't care very much, and didn't want her to have such a rude awakening. Once the crowd cleared, he gently tapped her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Psst. 'Mione." Her eyes softly fluttered open as she looked up at the cause of her apparent encasement. The one and only Ronald Bilius Weasley. She shot straight up and muttered her sorryies. "No. Thats just fine. I had a great nights sleep." He assured her. "Yeah. Me too. I think you've found out last night that I am very cuddly. I hate how people think friends can't cuddle and snuggle without it meaning something. We should do this more often. Oh, good morning."_

 _"Yes, yes we should do this more often." He agreed, and they walked down to breakfast together.  
_

* * *

 **DROS (Dwarfed Reproductive Organs Syndrome):**

 _"Ron, I'm scared! Get me out of here!"_

 _"Now, this is to make sure your health is in good shape." Ron started in a very Mrs. Weasley like manner, but then softened. "It is better to be safe than sorry right? Don't worry so much, I won't let her hurt you. You saw me up there and Pomfrey didn't hurt me."_

Despite Ron's attempts at reassurances by cooing in her ear and her clinging to his arm, Hermione was shaking like a leaf underneath Ron in her hospital gown with fright. This was third year and it was going to be her first Well-Woman check-up, and she never felt more afraid in her entire life. This wasn't a subject to be avoided between the two. Ever since her first period, he ran the trips to Madame Pomfrey's to get tampons (often swearing under his breath complaining about how she got him wrapped tightly around her little finger), got her tea, fetched blankets, and gave her womb area and back nice massages. He did all this voluntarily because he didn't like it when she was in pain. He didn't know what got into him, but his whole attitude flipped upside down when he saved her from that troll in 1st year. He knew they were just best friends (best friends that laid all over each other like a dog pile just because being further than connected by the hip bothered them, speaking in sync and knowing each other's very thoughts, sometimes shared sleep, and talked about everything while Harry preferred to sit back and watch conversations), he couldn't help but think he was in love with her. He knew it was wrong, she wasn't showing attraction twords him, she was just very close to him and displayed non-romantic affection, but he couldn't help but love her. He was very excited for this day. He wanted to know if something was wrong because he knew Hermione could handle pain well, but her PMS symptoms were dizziness and fainting and during her monthly period she got such bad cramps she was in tears, yet he could never tell when other girls were on their period. Hermione also got so swollen that he could feel and see the shape of her Uterus, tubes, and Ovaries. He just wondered what was causing the severity of her discomfort, and if anything could be done for it. Finally, at long last, the Mediwitch walked into her office. "Okay, Hermione! Are we ready?" Madame Pomfrey asked with much perkiness. "Alright first things first." The first part of the exam was just her asking questions. When the Mediwitch got to Menstrual Cycle questions _, Ron butted in and told her what was going on, while she checked Hermione's eyes, ears, nose, throat, heart and lungs. Much to Hermione's dismay, as she looked as if she was about to strangle Ron, Madame Pomfrey responded with a "Hmmmmm. I think I'll have to run a test more than I normally do. Alright Mr. Weasley. Would you please turn around?" Ron did as he was asked as Madame Pomfrey took her height and weight and checked to make sure the hips and spine was aligned. Then came with the breast examination._ _Hearing about this made Ron think of her breasts, which made him even more attracted to her. After all, he was 13, and Hermione was a perfect 28 C. After Madame Pomfrey did a spell on and confirmed there was no infection or signs of cancer, she tied up Hermione's gown and called Ron back over to her. Ron actually felt bad, Hermione had big eyes and was gripping his hand like it was a life-line. "Now, I'm going to push gently on your stomach and you need to tell me if it hurts." After the first couple seconds, Hermione grunted in obvious discomfort. "Hmmmm. You're right Ronald, I can feel something, but that something seems to be a tad too sensitive for my liking. What we usually do during these exams made specifically for females is feeling the outer pelvic area, which I just did, an ultrasound, and a vaginal examination. I will be doing pap smear and a pelvic exam this time for you, just this once, and I also I think I am going to conduct an internal ultrasound. So I think we should start with the external ultrasound. We have mixed magical and muggle medical sciences to almost perfect the art of medicine. You are going to clearly be able to see the reproductive organs, something that Muggles can't see as clearly." Madame Pomfrey explained as she brought over the Ultrasound machine and untied Hermione's gown near her stomach and spread it apart. Hermione looked up at Ron with a terrified expression on her face, but Ron had a look of awe as he realized he was going to be able to see what would one day carry her child, and hopefully his. He knew it was a long shot, but hoped that he could one day win her heart and hand. For some reason this seemed like a special moment for him. As Madame Pomfrey squeezed the cold goo onto Hermione's abdomen she squeaked in shock and annoyance. Pomfrey picked up the Ultrasound stick thing and held it to her pelvic area, and moved it around until she could see a clear, entire picture of Hermione's Ovaries, tubes, and Uterus. They were distinct white lines and they could see the entire picture as if it were a drawn diagram on the screen before them. Pomfrey took an extra minute to examine them and had a small smile on her face. "Well, the only thing that I can see wrong on this is that they are a bit too small, actually quite a bit smaller than your organs should be...But other than that, you just seem to be really sensitive."_

 _"But would being small...negatively affect anything?" Asked Ron still concerned._

 _"Well..." Pomfrey started. "It could cause some issues, though I doubt with fertility. The condition is called D.R.O.S. or Dwarfed Reproductive Organs Syndrome, which can become the cause of other complications such as bloat, which is when the organs wrap around each other and can be fatal. It is something we always need to be on guard for. It also makes her more prone to cancers down there which is why I'm doing tests with her today. She also might have to give birth by C-Section if she ever decides to have children. Although, the condition has never become official, it is a term that we care takers use. It also probably leads to being a bit more sensitive to what I am going to do._ **(Hello people, I'm making this up as I go along. I'm not a nurse. I'm just trying to create drama and keep you readers interested. Though, I don't like drama in real life. It is very strange how that works. I know, it probably makes me write horribly, but I'm getting better. I also know that Ron and Hermione are soooooo out of character but I can't go by the books, there isn't enough gushiness for me.)** _Lets move onto the next thing shall we?" Madame Pomfrey answered/stated as she threw another blanket that covered from the top of Hermione's thighs to the middle of her calves. "I'm going to need you to bend her legs at the knees and spread them apart for me." Pomfrey directed. Hermione looked at Ron and he just slowly nodded his head. Hermione reluctantly followed, the blanket created a tent that shielded everyone's view except for the Mediwitch's. "Ah. Good to see you're shaving. It is much healthier without the hair."_ **(I put that in there just because my own mom is against me shaving pubic hair but I did read that it is healthier and it is so much more sanitary. Just wanted to point that out cause I'm annoyed.)** Pomfrey _pointed out._

 _"Ummm. Okay. Actually I waxed this summer. No more hair. All gone forever." Hermione chuckled nervously. Body image was one thing she didn't discuss with Ron._

 _It was about ten seconds before the speculum was applied to Hermione's vaginal opening and she started with a round of high pitched 'ows' and sequels. "Relax. Just relax." Both Ron and Pomfrey countered as Hermione calmed down with the occasional whine of "It hurts." Without warning she felt a pinch on her cervix as she yelped an jumped away knocking the speculum_ _loose. "Got it. I got the pap smear!" Pomfrey announced. Hermione pulled Ron to her and buried her head into his chest and clung to him while shaking, and crossed her legs when she felt Madame Pomfrey go to do the pelvic exam. Somehow, they coaxed her to go back into the position she was in for the pap smear, and she held back moans and groans of what she considered mild pain as Pomfrey did the pelvic exam. Hermione felt as though all her insides were being crushed, and Ron knew that she wasn't showing a 4th of the pain she was in. As Pomfrey finished, she tapped Ron on the shoulder and mouthed 'hold her down.' Ron slowly nodded and held onto Hermione even tighter. Madame Pomfrey retrieved the tool for the Internal Ultrasound and within seconds there was squirming and slight squealing. It took at the very least of two minutes of what looked like torture for Pomfrey to finally remove the ultrasound. Ron couldn't bear to see or hear this, and he felt really bad for Hermione as he held her in his lap and rocked her back and forth. Five minutes past and Hermione was in between balling her eyes out and passing out, for she was exhausted, when the Mediwitch finally announced that she found nothing else wrong with Hermione. Ron let out a stressful sigh and picked up Hermione. He was going to let her sleep while he cuddled her, then run her a hot bath in a prefect bathroom.  
_

 **(AWWWWW! Yes! I know! So sweet. Ron is the best, even though he is only her best friend right now! For those of you who don't hate me for being out of character, your probably gushing over this!)**

* * *

Ron also remembered that she wasn't just a bookworm, she had a wild side to her too.

* * *

FLASHBACK:

* * *

 _"Where are you going?" Ron asked as he caught Hermione trying to sneak out of the Gryffindor common room unattended at 10:00 at night. Ron didn't know why he came down, but he'd been finding it hard to sleep the past couple nights. The envy from Harry being chosen to be the fourth wizard in the triwizard tournament was eating him alive. He'd tried to get Hermione to come up to bed with him like they always share sleep when one of them has trouble, but she'd declined all requests. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling he was about to find out. "I - - I'm just going for a walk Ronald, go back to bed." He knew how to play around this. He fake yawned and made himself look half asleep. "oh...Kay." He pretended to trudge back up the stairs. Instead, he whipped back around, followed her out the common room, down the tower, and...to Hagrid's hut? His eyes got wide as he realized Hermione was going into the Forbidden Forest. He hesitantly followed her into the forest._

 _They were about thirty minutes into the forest when Hermione seemed to come to a stop. Then, he inwardly cursed as he saw her wading into the lake they had approached. "Hermione wait!" He ran forward into the water, grabbed her by the waist, and carried her out, ignoring her struggles and protests. "RON! PUT ME DOWN!"_

 _"What the bloody hell were you doing?! You could be killed going into these woods, let alone a lake filled with who knows what!" He screamed as Ron shook her shoulders._

 _"I've always come here! There really aren't that many dangers!"  
_

 _"Aren't that many dangers? What about the centaurs and giant squids, and whatever else is down here that wouldn't hesitate to eat us?"  
_

 _"They won't hurt you if your not a threat. I always venture out here. Its like home."_

 _It was then Ron was understood just how much this was occurring. He was now left speechless and stammering._

 _"Ron, it is easier if I show you, not explain it to you." Hermione said as she took Ron's hand and led him deeper into the lake. They could no longer stand when Hermione let go of his hand and dissapeared underneath the surface. A few seconds later, she re-appeared a good twenty feet away from him. She leaned back and just let herself float. "Just relax Ron. Breath in and out. Just...try and connect with nature." Hermione directed. Ron copied her movements. **Breath in. Breath out.** He had to agree. This was relaxing. He opened his eyes and all he could see was the stars and the moon. He felt he were truly safe. He looked over at Hermione. She was at really at one with nature. But there was still one question...There should be a lot of questions, but there was still one...'Why?' He started treading water again, and made his way over to Hermione. He grabbed her arm and yanked. "C'mon." He wanted to talk but int the water where they were tiring out wasn't the place. The made their way over to land and the tree line again. Hermione motioned for him to follow as she easily climbed up a tree, then helped him up. They were both sharing a particularly large branch, leaning against each other. "Why?" Ron finally asked. "Why have you been coming out here?"_

 _"Oh Ron. I've always spent the night out here on occasion. I love it. It is just absolutely breathtaking! I come to practice archery, too. You know that. I'll show you something special in the morning. Or now." She turned and jumped from the branch, landing on her feet. Ron, not knowing how to get down, just leaned over and looked down. Hermione gave him the thumbs up and got on her hands and knees. Before Ron could blink, she transformed into a wolf. She walked around in a circle a couple times, looked up, and turned back into a human. She was a very practiced animagus. Ron was shell shocked. As she made her way back up the tree, she waited for his reaction. "Well?" Ron stammered a bit but eventually he got to, "Brilliant!"_

 _But he wasn't finished there. "Why have you been coming out here the past few nights?" He asked, more specifically, as they settled back onto the branch._

 _Hermione sighed. "Its the girls in my dorm. They've just been teasing me a bit." She said as she sniffed._

 _Ron pulled her into a hug and went to whisper in her ear. He didn't know much about girls, but his sister told stories about what she'd heard before, and they were nasty. "Don't tell me your fine this time, because I know you're not." That did it. She was now bawling her eyes out on his shoulder. He rocked her for a couple minutes while she calmed down and Hermione muttered a quick thank you and went back to leaning against the tree, with her arms crossed defensively in front of her chest. "Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione shook her head no. "Do you want to tell me what they called you?" Hermione's eyes went wide and she shook her head no. "Oh. Just know that whatever they say isn't true. Are they worse than last year?" Hermione shook her head yes as her bottom lip quivered again._

 _"Do you want to permanently be a guest in my dorm?"_

 _Hermione perked up at this. "What?"_

 _"C'mon 'Mione. You shouldn't be in with those bitches. Hermione don't give me that look, you know that is the only word to describe them. What's the difference between occasionally and all the time? Plus, I sleep better when you're with me."_

 _"But, isn't it against the rules?"_

 _"So? When has that ever stopped us? Plus we're only (he gulped with sorrow) friends. Nothing is going to happen between you and me. Also, if McGonagall has a problem, we'll just tell her about the problem with the girls' dorms. Then they'll be the ones in trouble."_

 _"That's a brilliant idea Ron, but can we sleep out here tonight, anyways?" Hermione asked sleepily with a yawn, and she cuddled up to him.  
_

 _"Sure, 'Mione." He'd do anything for her, no matter how bad his back hurt in the morning.  
_

* * *

"Mr. Weasley? Mr. Weasley! I think the flashbacks have started. You need to finish the forms, and then we need to cure you." Tom said as he shook Ron out of his daydreams of memories. Ron, realizing what flashbacks meant, ,with a shaking hand from the pain in his hands, scribbled the rest on the forms. Unable to push away the flashbacks any longer, he was vaguely aware of being half dragged from the waiting room. I a few minutes however, the stabbing pain shooting through his body reduced to a small ache, and he regained his focus, now that his mind wasn't flooding with memories. He recognized Tom smiling back at him as his vision came back. "Just sit right here Mr. Weasley while I take these papers to Healer Viccori and then I'll be right back. He watched as he scurried out of the room, and with a throbbing head he looked around. It was just a boring examination room he was in, and he was sitting up on the table. Ron didn't notice when Tom came back in with a potion in his hand. "Here. Drink this. It is just an Extra Strength Pain Relief Potion. I'll be prescribing you enough to last the next couple weeks along with some Cura De Repos Potion. It is like a steroid for nerves. You won't be completely healed for a few weeks." Ron gratefully took the Pain Relief Potion, and the other one he couldn't pronounce. After that he also took the paper that Tom was trying to hand him. He was obviously supposed to show this to the lady at the Pick-Up Counter.

"Tom," Ron started, having a bit of trouble picking his words, but improving as the potions started working. "You took the paper's to her Healer, so you must've saw her, how's Hermione? Is she going to be alright?"

"Well, Mr. Weasley, I have to tell you the truth. I was only there for a split second, and didn't receive any news of her condition, but things didn't look good. At the time they were actually...er...um...well...they were...trying to revive her...again. I imagine she's very unstable right now. But just know that we are doing everything we can to help her." Responded Tom, catching Ron's increasingly worried expression. "Well, I'm going to let you go. You need to get your potions, and feel free to wait in the reception room or get something to eat from the cafeteria. I'll walk you back, seeing as how I have to deliver these documents to the reception lady to get Ms. Granger's unfortunate trip here in our records, and then I'll head back to help Healer Viccori with her. I'll get the news out to you as soon as possible.

They walked back in silence, Ron feeling like an upset five year old that wanted to be coddled by his mummy. It was definitely a ruddy war they've just been through.

* * *

 **Wow guys! That was long! I created a lot of Head Cannon's in that one. I know, written horribly and totally** **unrealistic, but its finally complete! We get Hermione's results in the next one. Don't forget to review and check out my other stories! Thanks! By!**

 **Also, if you want me to write any thing specific in this one or write something in another story, feel free to PM me or leave it in your review! =)**


End file.
